


Slime and Showers [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: btvs_santa, F/F, One Shot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Canon, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 14:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Slime and Showers" by Settiai."All they wanted to do was clean up the slime that was covering them."





	Slime and Showers [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Settiai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Slime and Showers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930) by [Settiai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai). 



Length: 11:10  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/slime%20and%20showers.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/slime%20and%20showers%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my campaign to record MOAR FEMSLASH. Thanks to Settiai for having blanket permission!


End file.
